


Catherine Rollins

by Hipster_Popcorn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipster_Popcorn/pseuds/Hipster_Popcorn
Summary: Steve's life couldn't be better: he had a beautiful girlfriend, an amazing job and friends that'd do anything for him, but he still felt a hole in his heart left by Catherine Rollins, the true love of his life.
Relationships: Lynn Downey/Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Kudos: 10





	Catherine Rollins

_Catherine Rollins._

That's the name that has been trespassing his mind and memories over and over again. Steve knew that there wasn't much he could do about: it was his way of moving on. 

Staring at the stars with a Lynn asleep by his side, he couldn't feel more guilty. He had a really beautiful girl that tries her best to understand him, that fights for their relationship, that tries new things just to put a smile on his face and the only thing he could think when she was in another room was the girl that had abandonned him for a job. 

Catherine was gone and he said that he couldn't wait for her anymore. Steve heard something break inside of him the moment he said those words, but he needed to say it out loud so his heart could understand that there's no coming back. The thing they'd had for years had been broken by them at that moment and there was nothing he could do to save it.

Not anymore, at least. 

Suddenly he felt Lynn hugging him and saying some random words before laying on his chest. His heart broke one more time. No heart racing, no warm on his heart, no feeling that he was in the right place: he felt nothing but guilt, but he's used to it by now anyway. 

He just... Missed her. Her body, her eyes, her smile, her voice, the way she just knew him and, well... He also missed the sex. 

If he closed his eye right now he'd still see Catherine and every moment they'd spent together, maybe that's the reason that he tried his best to not fall asleep. He couldn't handle more dreams of Catherine and their first times or their re-enconter after all this time. Those dreams brouhgt the hope that they'd be together in the future, and as much as he'd love to pretend that this would be the future, he knew he'd be only hurting himself. 

His heart was just broken and it screamed Catherine, bleeded Catherine and, probably, when it stops, its last words will be Catherine. 

But Steve needed to fool himself, or he'd loose his mind.

Pretending everything was just fine, he cleared his mind before waking Lynn up, kissing her lips gently.

"Why don't we come inside and I prepare you a hot chocolate while you shower?" Lynn smiled as Steve helped her to get up and hugged her before starts walking to the house. 

Despite of his heart and mind, he was trying to move on by dating Lynn and getting busy at work, but he knew, deep inside, that it wouldn't matter how much he tried, he'd always choose Catherine. 


End file.
